


食髓知味

by Kageyamahazy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Daddy Issues, Guitarist Nero, Guitarist Vergil, Illegitimate child Nero, Leader singer Dante, M/M, Music Festival, Run away from home
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamahazy/pseuds/Kageyamahazy
Summary: 心知肚明的吉他手单身父亲和他那恋父的儿子
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写来自我满足的乐队au，原型混了好几个乐队比如Blur，Arctic Monkeys等——明明写的美国为什么会是英国乐队啊！

他与全美国的年轻人一样爱他的父亲维吉尔。

由斯巴达兄弟组成的DMC乐队早年成名，他们发行首张专辑轰动全美国时不过十七八岁。担任主唱的弟弟但丁张扬外向，一如他们的另类风格躁动人心，然而负责歌曲词作的吉他手哥哥维吉尔，据许多歌迷反映现场的本人十分严肃冷淡，反差大到令人难以置信。同样有传闻说兄弟俩私底下经常闹不和争执打架，亦成为大街小巷年青一代的饭后谈资。他们奔波于电视节目，开巡回演出，登杂志封面，只穿风衣外套不穿内衬衣物唱歌的年轻男孩和他穿无袖马甲弹吉他的哥哥一度是那个年代的流行符号，红火程度高到哪怕但丁在演唱会上踹了他哥一脚，都能让音乐杂志开专栏刊登成为新闻。

每个乐评网站都认为这对兄弟的音乐生涯前途无量——当然，直到维吉尔宣布他不参加DMC后续十年的现场演出为止，作为饱受期待的天才吉他手他确实前途无量。

十八岁的男孩成为了父亲，有了他这个儿子。

尽管但丁提出过聘请保姆或者减少维吉尔的登场的建议，都被他顽固的哥哥一一拒绝，维吉尔也拒绝谈论任何关于孩子母亲的话题，他只是坐在婴儿摇篮一尺远的地方，远远地望着窗外凝滞的云与落日。而这一次但丁没有冲上去揪住维吉尔的领子，大部分时间保持聒噪的毛头小子走到侄子的摇篮边，趴在围栏上，轻声对小家伙说，嘿，kid，看看你的混账老爸。

维吉尔为儿子取名尼禄，来源于他经常用的那把黑色电吉他。独自抚养儿子的那段时期让维吉尔的脾性改变了些许，但丁在采访中谈及此事时表示，他无法想象自己一边在家工作一边带不满月的婴儿是何等光景，“维吉尔不乐意寻求我的帮助，多数时候是的。因此他不得不全部依靠自己完成，比如半夜被哭声吵醒，抱着孩子出去买日用品，哄孩子睡觉，在这些方面我必须承认，我很佩服他。”三十出头的但丁穿着一套深红色的夹克，四肢展开地瘫在靠椅上，用慵懒的笑面对屏幕。

尼禄关掉播放已然看过数十次的DMC乐队纪录片的电视，把自己扔进沙发里。

没有继续看下去的纪录片后面的片段拍摄了尼禄第一次跟随父亲到乐队录音室的经历。那年胆怯的小朋友才六七岁，牵着他的维吉尔低声安慰他，纵使轮廓早已不如当年锋利，斯巴达兄弟中的兄长面对媒体仍然寡言少语，眼神咄咄逼人。尼禄记得午后阴雨连绵，工作人员在调试录音设备，他被经纪人翠西带到角落休息，而他的父亲正坐他斜对面，抱着吉他帮但丁唱新歌的demo。除了幼时那模糊的摇篮曲以及首专中写来嘲讽但丁舞姿的那首歌*，尼禄从未听维吉尔唱过其他完整的曲子，基本上只是简单的和声。此时此刻维吉尔平日听起来略带沙哑、清冷的嗓音，配合简单的吉他扫弦，变得浅淡温柔，流入他的梦境，几近被嘈杂交谈淹没。十多年前的摄影画面带不少噪点，维吉尔的白衬衣与额前散落的几根碎发定格在纽约糟糕天气的茫茫雨滴中。

没过多久他枕着手臂浅浅睡去。三年前十七岁的尼禄搬离维吉尔的住所，独自租了间小公寓，维吉尔在他房间门口不为所动的质问仿佛就在昨日，他慌乱地收拾行李，逃也似地推开他的父亲，离开了他生长了十七年的地方。尼禄知道维吉尔不会追出来，他希望维吉尔不要追出来。夜幕笼罩街道，男孩儿漫无边际地游荡，他喝了酒，花去全身上下的钱，软绵绵地蜷在公交车后排座椅，轻抚前些时日因反叛所穿的耳洞。

他并不是叛逆期与维吉尔吵架。

好友妮可把他从公寓楼门口拖回她的出租屋。不等女纹身师开口询问原由，尼禄便红着眼睛和盘托出。

他与全美国的年轻人一样爱他的父亲维吉尔，但这不是儿子对父亲应有的爱。尼禄内心挣扎地辩解并无两样，可惜在更深的渴望里，它们的的确确泾渭分明。没有哪一家儿子会痴迷自己父亲的身体，会把父亲藏在自己最潮湿的幻想里。当他十六岁第一次自慰下意识喊出维吉尔的名字后，尼禄将自己关在房间里整整一个晚上，无论维吉尔在门外如何询问，他咬着下唇，用被子裹住颤抖的全身，他原以为曾经对父亲的依恋与憧憬仅仅是对血亲的一种情感表达，那些心跳加速，那些面红耳赤，那些幼稚孩童的占有欲。

他确实越界了。尼禄不想再看见维吉尔，他不想心中阴暗扭曲的爱继续滋生，于是男孩找了个蹩脚的借口，试图逼维吉尔生气，试图让维吉尔赶他走。然而维吉尔没有，他看着自己蹩脚演技的男孩的背影，安静地问：“为什么从去年起你对我总是这么怒气冲冲？”

父亲的话压垮了男孩，尼禄狼狈地跑走。

待他从糟糕的地毯上醒来，妮可形容昨晚胡言乱语的他像一只疯狂吐彩虹的海豚。尼禄对维吉尔的“敌意”维持的并没有他期盼的那么久，他永远学不会正常表达私人感情的父亲花了一周写了首歌塞进他们的radio live，知晓兄弟别扭性格的但丁甚至在开唱前调笑道，这首是送给一个小家伙的，虽然我也不知道为什么不得不由我来唱。听着但丁唱someone is really unhappy*，尼禄完全能想象维吉尔在他身后弹吉他时的模样：他一定又是面无表情的埋头拨那几根弦，结束前都不会抬头。 _该死，他就是爱他那副模样_ 。自打尼禄十岁时去过他们的现场，他就一直爱维吉尔那副模样。

虽然维吉尔是这么混蛋这么无趣而且固执，尼禄仍然凭这首歌给维吉尔发了sorry的短信，不过他也不会回去了，他补充说是因为自己打算独立，不是别的什么理由，维吉尔在漫长的十分钟后回复尼禄一个Ok。男孩咋舌，纵使维吉尔写的歌词诗意十足，纵使维吉尔弹琴的样子非常迷人，日常生活中他依旧像个上世纪的机器人。

闹铃吵醒了他。尼禄从沙发滚到地面，迷迷糊糊地想起今晚还要参加音乐节的演出，他随便抓了一件带帽卫衣穿上出了门。三年多的离家生活经常给他一种已经渐渐忘却那段折磨自我的暗恋的错觉，毕竟他会在电视上看父亲和叔叔的演出，毕竟他会在圣诞节给维吉尔打电话，也会给但丁寄礼物——可惜说真的，要不是他鬼使神差地答应和妮可组独立乐队担任吉他手，尼禄真的以为自己可以迈过这道坎。

但丁在去年邀请他帮他们写歌，原因是兄弟两人挑不出合适的歌放在b面，尼禄本想婉拒，但当他听到背景音里维吉尔的那句试试吧，他屈服了。“只写一首。”男孩无奈地同叔叔讨价还价，但丁却在电话那头笑得很大声。他当然不知道这首报复性地写来骂他父亲的歌*会荣幸地被但丁加到巡演歌单里，并且这首是他本人去录音室录完的，这意味着他在接下来一年的巡演里都要同维吉尔和但丁待在一起。

不过，今晚的不算，但丁告诉尼禄，他没有通知维吉尔音乐节的安排。

“为什么？”

“我觉得是时候让你俩和好了。”

尼禄刚想说他和维吉尔不是没吵架吗，不过一个圣诞节都不愿意回家的儿子能称得上跟父亲关系好的话，男孩抓了抓离家后便剃短的头发，决定给但丁一个面子，也给自己一个台阶，“行，好吧，没问题，我会去的。”

“虽然我不知道你心里到底有什么疙瘩让你不敢面对你爸，”但丁似乎正在吃东西，他猜是不加橄榄的披萨。“但逃避永远不会是解决问题的好办法。我跟维吉尔打了这么多年架，我很清楚他不是什么坦率的家伙。”

“跟你一样。”

他的回复得到但丁干巴巴的笑声。

“你也没好到哪里去，kid。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心知肚明的吉他手单身父亲和他那恋父的儿子

以尼禄二十年的人生发誓，他并未从摇滚明星后代这一身份上感受到任何好处。尼禄站在红绿灯下，兜帽扣住脑袋，街道贴着一张又一张音乐节的宣传海报，显眼的位置明晃晃DMC三个大字，他匆匆穿过它们。尼禄的童年除去维吉尔的陪伴，就只剩下狗仔无休无尽的偷拍。过生日，逛街购物，上学，闪光灯无处不在，当他在小学新班级的黑板歪歪扭扭地写下自己的名字，同学都问他，你真的姓斯巴达吗？你的白头发跟DMC乐队的主唱一模一样。他常常对声音中的骄傲不加掩饰，是的，但是我是吉他手的儿子，我爱我的爸爸。

他爱他的父亲，以至于他不敢做任何出格的事，努力不给回归乐队后忙于工作的维吉尔添乱，媒体称呼他为自立的男孩，而这不过是尼禄明白他的每个行为都会成为大众评判父亲的把柄。尤其发现自己对父亲畸形的爱之后。

尼禄提前进入音乐节会场，离他们的演出还有一个多小时。此时舞台上表演的是位女歌手，台下草坪站满了歌迷，他们正在跟着女歌手合唱，尼禄站着听了会儿，决定再四处走走。没准维吉尔对他的变化隐约有察觉，尼禄这么认为，然而他面对自己的态度经常性暧昧不清，男孩侥幸提出的论点站住脚的概率明显不大。虽然维吉尔待他和平日没有任何不同，他却总能在男人眼里看见试探，又或者是，或者是维吉尔在顺其自然吧。该死，他为什么要对一个取向正常的成年男性抱有不切实际的期待。十六岁到十七岁的一年里尼禄干过不少荒唐事，当然它们小到不为媒体大众所知，是男孩夜里披着被子趴在窗前打的盹，其中包括他对自己性取向的质疑，他尝试在互联网上搜索同志倾向的内容，结果图片与视频他都兴致缺缺，忍不住在心里拿去和维吉尔对比。抛弃电脑的尼禄躺在卧室新换的褐色地毯上，左手手指与地毯的毛相互纠缠打着转，右手手背盖住眼睛，两腿大开，他只穿了一件白色无袖背心，一条纯棉内裤，盛夏的空气混沌得像他昨夜吃过的方便面，面条拥抱塑料叉，最后断在半空。承认吧，尼禄，少年半梦半醒间喃喃道，你这个爱自己老爸的变态。

穿过大片草坪途中，尼禄不幸遇见了同粉丝合影的兄弟二人，亲热地搂着娇小女生的但丁和，呃，一本正经拿着饮料站在旁边的维吉尔。总是这样，跟几乎所有人保持着过分的距离，即使这不妨碍他和歌迷们爱他。率先发现尼禄存在的是维吉尔，尼禄清楚地看见父亲早但丁几秒回头，可喊出他名字的是但丁。“哟，尼禄！来得很早嘛。”但丁走上前，伸手揽过男孩的脖子，揉他现在短短的头发，重复叔侄间惯常的幼稚打闹，他还来不及从但丁的胳膊中挣脱，便听见维吉尔近乎叹息的声音：“你没告诉我你要来。”

“我喊他来的。”但丁被尼禄推开，做出一副受伤的表情，他趁机上手捏了捏大男孩的肩膀：“抓住机会好好聊聊，上一次你俩什么时候见的？大半年前录歌那会儿？我去后边看看他们准备的怎么样了，先走一步。”

但丁溜的很快，像是提前预知了父子两人即将到来的焦灼氛围。作为尼禄的叔叔，但丁倒是和尼禄走得很近，他填补了尼禄成长过程中心理导师的角色，在尼禄宣布与维吉尔分居的几小时内，但丁的电话就打了进来，“你还好吗小家伙？”他柔声问，与哄六岁小孩无异，尼禄握着手机机身，另一只手捂住额头，掀起他半长的刘海，对着妮可公寓里贴满便签的蓝色小冰箱发呆。维吉尔从来不会这样问。他像发条娃娃一样机械地重复我没事，持续到但丁说明天咱俩出来见见，尼禄捏着眉心，疲惫地答应了对方。他的叔叔笑着用吃圣代的勺子敲他的头，告诉他维吉尔老是问他尼禄最近怎么样，“真是服了他，明明他才是你爸。”

皮鞋和马丁靴隔着两步左右距离并排走着，维吉尔今天穿的浅灰色修身西装，没有打领带，也没有穿马甲，自十年前回归后他便一直是西装弹琴，无论弟弟但丁穿皮夹克还是运动服。尼禄低头看了看自己的蓝白条纹卫衣和紧身牛仔裤，太棒了，当代年轻人真实写照。正值他胡思乱想之际，维吉尔冷不丁开口：“你喝了酒。”雨后草坪满是泥土的味道，他被父亲戳穿后晕晕的下沉，“…啊，出来前喝了一点。”男人停住脚步，尼禄不得不在他前方一步多的位置停下，男孩因男人的唐突变得烦躁：“不会影响你们待会儿的演出，我保证。”

“我不是指这个。”大部分情况下维吉尔说话惜字如金，但尼禄自小讨厌他这个坏毛病，因为这个他必须得学会猜维吉尔的话外音，可年轻男孩听不出来中年男人模糊的意图，即使是双胞胎兄弟但丁亦然。

“那是什么？”

又是三四秒的沉默，尼禄不耐烦地往维吉尔的方向走了一步，在他张口的同一瞬间维吉尔欠身往前捉住他的手臂，提着他向后走，“先回后台，到那里我们再好好谈谈。”父亲比他个子高的优势在这种时候体现的淋漓尽致，维吉尔完完全全是在抓不听话的宠物，不管尼禄怎么强调他可以自己好好走路不要再拽着他，吉他手拖着矮半个头的儿子走过员工通道的场景被每一个工作人员尽收眼底。

终于他在休息室里甩掉维吉尔的手，“你到底他妈的想干嘛？！”尼禄靠在门边的墙壁上，气呼呼地瞪着父亲，然而维吉尔直直地立在那儿，深深地看着他，一切像极他离家出走的夜晚。意识到这点的尼禄别开脸，双手交叉在胸前，垂下眼：“抱歉，我大概反应过度了。”

“就是这样。”他说，尼禄疑惑地重新看向他。维吉尔把手里的饮料放到旁边的化妆台上，朝尼禄站着的位置走来，他忍不住挺直身体，使后背尽可能地贴近墙，“总是对我怒气冲冲。”维吉尔的尾音低沉下去，拐了个弯飘进男人慢慢锁起来的眉头，“不论我对你说什么，不论我做什么，”尼禄在他的注视下闪躲，“我不明白你在恨我哪一部分，它能致使你对我如此恼怒——”维吉尔已经离他的脸仅一指距离，他能清晰感受父亲的鼻息，他等着父亲的下文，他藏在马丁靴里的脚趾紧张到卷起。

“ _Or I’m the antiseptic to your sore._ ”

撂下这句话，他便远离了男孩的私人空间。尼禄眨眨眼，抬头撞进父亲意味深长的眼神，无意识的用左手握住右手手肘，“……那是什么意思？”他磕磕巴巴地发问，他一向不擅长解读维吉尔话语中的意象，譬如父亲简洁书房摆放的各类诗集的内容，维吉尔喜欢引用它们，小尼禄尝试过阅读，不久放弃了。说实话，现在维吉尔那张扑克脸足够让尼禄顿生无名火，只是他的存在浇灭了它，“你说得对，我恨你，”尼禄梗着脖子看他，努力让自己表现得足够无所谓，“但是我恨的不是某个部分，而是你的一切，所以我逃走了，离你远远的。”过去三年，不，是四年的场景涌现在尼禄的脑海，他舔舔干涩的下唇，从墙上挪起身体，“我恨你是我的父亲。”尼禄相信他藏了四年，他还能再藏另一个四年。不会有再比这更难的了。

“但我不恨你是我的儿子，尼禄。”

没准还是太难了。

“你不会希望我解释那句话，”或许维吉尔看上去如此事不关己只是因为他不打算当场戳穿，他在维护尼禄可怜的自尊，“那是你一直在用恨掩盖的事实，不是吗？”

凉水从头泼到脚，尼禄盯着鞋尖。“什么时候？”他觉得他的声音尖锐又无助。

“尼禄。”

“什么，时候。”

“在你离家出走前不久。”

他弓起腰，双手蒙住扭曲的脸，他张着嘴，气流滑过胸膛但没有经过声带，喉咙里挤出的懊悔让他像只被掐死的猫——他像个白痴一样，三年！“操你的，维吉尔，”尼禄认为他现在完全可以有生吃维吉尔的冲动，去他妈的演出，“操你的！”

“我听staff说你俩过来了，所以我就来……”正如他恰当的脚底抹油般，但丁挑了个好时机闯入僵局，可他适时地住了嘴，“看来我需要再消失五分钟。”

“不用了。”他的哥哥听上去情绪不高，虽然维吉尔本身情绪高涨的时候就非常少。等维吉尔从但丁与门框的缝隙中穿过后，但丁安抚性质地拍拍仍半缩起来的男孩，他不打算发表多余的意见，这对父子看起来也不像是需要他的意见。“我骂了他。”尼禄的声音从胸腔中传来，闷闷的，但丁忍不住笑起来，得到尼禄的一记眼刀，要是三年前，他可能还会气鼓鼓的哭一哭，如今他只能装腔作势的用手揉红眼眶。“我看出来了。但他没有因此教训你，这说明他真的在愧疚。”但丁揉搓他的头发，换来他心不在焉地嫌恶。

按照之前跟但丁说好的，尼禄只需要帮助他们演奏压轴歌曲的吉他部分就行。他站在舞台侧面，那一堆音箱、电线、工作人员中，看但丁与维吉尔他们表演他听过一遍又一遍的歌曲，尼禄控制不住往维吉尔背影投去的眼神，明明十五分钟前他还在冲他发脾气，维吉尔一抱起吉他开始认真弹奏，他眼前就浮现纽约午后的雨。演出时间过半，维吉尔找贝斯手要了根烟，尼禄见他抽烟的次数屈指可数，他本质上并不喜爱烟草，不过但丁说维吉尔相当不高兴时，会来那么一根，他形容维吉尔是具象化的自罚式排遣。

行吧，尼禄腹诽，那我不高兴该怎么排遣？

“接下来是我们的最后一首歌，”但丁的声音惊醒角落里的尼禄，他赶紧拍拍脸整理好衣服上的褶皱，台下的观众高呼起歌名，“不用我说你们也知道是什么，真棒。但是今天有一点不同，”红夹克男人扭头，朝他招手，维吉尔掐灭烟头，他看着那点火光熄在父亲薄唇间，“大家应该都知道维吉尔，对，我旁边这位吉他手先生，二十年前是因为什么退出了乐队演出？掌声欢迎我的侄子，尼禄！”尼禄接过工作人员送来的蓝色吉他，小跑着在歌迷们的尖叫声中上台，与但丁击掌，驻足在维吉尔左侧两步距离。十年前维吉尔回归后，乐队每次演出的压轴都会是这首歌，这首据说寄托了维吉尔私人感情的歌，仍然由但丁献声，“对于歌曲的背景故事请原谅我无可奉告，只能透露维吉尔绝对不会唱它的。”颁奖典礼上但丁笑着朝观众摊手。

“等一等。”歌曲创作者叫停，他拉住但丁商量了点什么，调试乐器的尼禄看见但丁吃惊地挑眉，随后点点头，露出玩味的笑。“维吉尔向我提了一个主意，我觉得非常有趣。”蹲在地上调音的男孩皱眉，“我们决定让新来的小子唱今晚的压轴。”他吓得几乎要一屁股坐倒下去，尼禄回头瞪斯巴达兄弟，年轻的那方从容地为他让出主唱麦克风的位置，年长的则眼神示意他“过来”。他摸摸鼻尖，小声地“啧”，极不情愿地把吉他交给但丁同但丁换了站位，走到维吉尔右边。尼禄不是不情愿唱，DMC的歌他听了无数遍，每一首的歌词他都倒背如流，更何况是与维吉尔个人有关的——他只不过是不愿在维吉尔身边唱罢了，男孩依旧在生气。

感谢维吉尔埋头弹琴的好习惯，尼禄可以在唱歌间隙正大光明地瞄他而不担心尴尬的对视，舞台在前半首歌的时间里都很暗，仅有几束浅浅的蓝光照着他们三人，维吉尔的西装被映成紫色，从尼禄的角度看去，能看见他低垂的眼，紧抿的嘴与背头散下的额发，他可以看清维吉尔的五官，唯独看不清维吉尔的表情。但丁不知何时晃到了侧前方，一只脚踩在音箱上和激动的歌迷互动。

当他收回视线唱出”But I crumble completely when you cry*”，舞台灯光像烟花般炸开，这是歌曲的高潮部分，也是他最喜欢的部分，白光淹没了尼禄的视野，他不再去想所有与维吉尔有关的破事，转而将自己投入最后的演唱当中。起码不能给与家人的首次合作表演留下遗憾。

结尾是将近一分钟的吉他演奏，尼禄摘掉耳返，本想对歌迷说句道谢就下台，他下意识看了维吉尔一眼。出乎意料的是父亲已经转过身来面对他，维吉尔在飞快闪烁交替的白色灯光里看着他，小幅度地歪头，像是在等待他宣布他的结束台词。尼禄一时之间因被维吉尔盯着的惊讶而卡壳，他从不会在歌曲结束前抬头，更不会离开自己的位置，男孩的嘴张张合合，几轮下来都没法正常说出他打好腹稿的感谢语，他急得搜寻但丁的位置，然而不靠谱的叔叔没了影。

猛烈心跳撞击胸口，他似乎听见他的父亲在轻声叹气。明明耳边应当充斥震耳欲聋的音乐。接着维吉尔朝他走来，一秒，两秒，短短两步距离。

尼禄明白演奏进入尾声，他慌乱的心忽然平复。

最后一个音符落下，他闻到男人嘴里尚未散去的烟味。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及的歌有  
> -I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor  
> -Sweet Song  
> -Charmless Man  
> -505


	3. 无路可逃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因篇幅未放入正篇的情节整理成的老父亲视角番外

维吉尔十五岁时第一次碰吉他。

在作曲家父亲斯巴达先生的熏陶下，维吉尔一直认为他会选择小提琴家的道路，吉他与摇滚，应当是双胞胎弟弟但丁的专属。自打记事起，兄弟二人经常就父亲的播放器该放古典乐还是摇滚乐大打出手，哪怕斯巴达本人对两者都感兴趣，他的儿子们依旧争执不断，直到十五岁那年，钢琴教师母亲伊娃为大儿子购入一把手工木吉他。虽然维吉尔经常指责但丁不分场合演奏各种乱七八糟的乐器非常扰人，他还是尝试着开始学吉他，原因是母亲的一句“我希望你们两个能试着接触对方感兴趣的事物”。尽管但丁没学明白小提琴怎么拉，维吉尔却发现了自己在吉他上令人意外的天赋，用但丁在电话采访里夸张的比喻来说就是，他出门买草莓圣代前维吉尔才开始学，回来之后维吉尔就学会了。

“将文学与摇滚相结合的同时，DMC的吉他手更是让他的吉他亲自道出了歌曲中蕴含的属于年轻一代的张扬。哇哦，维吉尔你必须听听这个！”首专大爆后但丁抑扬顿挫地念出音乐杂志上的某句评语，惹来正窝在房间角落尝试新音色的维吉尔一记眼刀，刚满十八岁的年轻男孩就差没把那堆废纸糊到他脸上：“我就说让你写朋克点的快节奏曲子准没错！哦，他们后面还夸了我，让我好好看看怎么夸的。”

如果可以的话，维吉尔还是更希望能写点七八十年代风格的riff。但丁当然知道兄长的老派口味，他好笑地双手抱胸斜靠门框，任由维吉尔在他的衣柜里挑选不那么显眼的外套，他才不信维吉尔会对现在年轻人搞出来的流行乐有什么兴趣，“你知道吗，其实我觉得你不必乔装打扮，一个小club有多暗我们年轻的时候又不是没见识过，他不会认出你的。”维吉尔拿出一件灰黑色运动上衣，比较了下尺寸，“那么明天狗仔偷拍专栏见。”他弯腰拉开但丁衣柜下边的抽屉，抽走一顶黑色鸭舌帽，反手扣到头上，但丁立刻爆笑出声。

当夜他在离表演台最远的位置点燃今年第一根烟。他的男孩一并带走了他的黑色旧吉他。追溯起点太困难，维吉尔将自己淹没于随音乐涌动的人群，手中的烟盒瘪下去，club的狭窄空间内弥漫烟酒混合的味道，他不否认自己为此出了不少力，上一次如此猛抽还是去年。彼时来寻他讨论下半年商演行程的但丁见到一夜未眠的维吉尔，拖来椅子在他对面坐下，拿走他指间燃尽的烟蒂扔进茶几上半满的烟灰缸。“一整包？认真的？”而他只是抬头草草看了一眼不可置信的弟弟，将手插入散乱的前发。

“尼禄离家出走了。”

“吵架了？”

“大概。”

大概。大概在他察觉男孩刻意与他疏远的那一刻起，他们的关系注定会迎来分歧点，维吉尔不过是选择按下开关。年初剃短了头发的男孩正努力演奏着，用他退给他的黑吉他。十一岁的尼禄对屋中写歌的维吉尔说，他想学弹吉他，孩子憧憬的眼像极诗中温柔良夜，年轻父亲沉吟片刻，取下已用多年的吉他，男孩名字来源的吉他，交付与他。从最基础的姿势，到每一根弦，到一整首曲，当他能成功独自完成一次弹奏，维吉尔不得不承认那是尼禄少年时代最雀跃的时刻之一。十八年前他第一次与襁褓中睡醒不久的婴儿对视，第一次被婴儿握住食指，他实在是难以从他阅读过的任何一本书中挑选出恰如其分的词句填补那份感受，它如潮水上涨，终将维吉尔全身吞尽：他会全心全意抚养他长大。

谁又想得到他的孩子会爱上他。

男孩不顾一切挣脱他的瞬间，维吉尔收回了阻拦他的手臂。自然他也不会追出去。维吉尔花去一夜咀嚼他在少年人心中的分量，他不再单纯是提供物质与亲情需求的“父亲”。究竟该如何处理这样的关系，如何回应他的男孩的感情——他的苦闷扭曲成熄灭的烟蒂，盘踞于玻璃烟灰缸。他作为父亲何尝不爱他，只是，只是假若他无法从父亲的角度衡量他们的爱哪一种更甚。

演出进入安可，维吉尔踩灭半截烟。他自club后门离开，耳畔仍回旋尼禄弹的那段他曾经教给他的riff。四月的晚风凉意未减，冷清的街道唯剩维吉尔一人，他压低帽檐，拉拢衣襟沿着人行道快步往回走，无论是去但丁家换衣服也好，还是回自己家睡一觉也好。街角说着胡话的醉鬼，因失恋而躲着抽泣的女孩，酒吧的霓虹招牌闪烁。在他放弃追上尼禄的夜晚，男孩又看见过怎样的光景。维吉尔驻足在一处公交站台，他在公交路线的末端辨认出家的地理位置，也许还能再搭一趟末班车，又或许连末班车都摸不着。居家养育孩子的十年里维吉尔搭乘过数不清次数的公交车送尼禄上学，那时他尚未攒够钱买私家车，仅凭不到一年的巡演报酬承担一大一小的起居，父亲需要照顾身体不佳的母亲，他自是不会麻烦他们。但丁为他向经纪公司争取更多写歌时间，因为他只有在安顿好孩子后的半夜才能挤出空与弟弟一同创作新专辑。

他办不到拒绝那孩子的眼。

等回过神来，维吉尔意识到他正踩在但丁家的地毯上。但丁一边关门，一边刷牙，他早已换好睡衣，打算洗漱完毕就去睡觉。“感觉怎么样？”他走向卫生间漱口，似乎对维吉尔的半夜回访见怪不怪。他盯着地毯的花纹，将它们当迷宫游走，终于开始伸手解鞋带，“不太坏。我提前离场了。”

“怪不得你这么早回，不听完压轴么。”

撞上了死路。

“没必要，”他变换迷宫道路。“我听了安可阶段他弹的一小段。”

卫生间里的男人摆弄着牙具，将它们归位。“嗯哼。大诗人不打算发表点评价？”

维吉尔没有回答。

地毯迷宫失败。

包裹在平安夜下午抵达，但丁抢先用裁纸刀划破外包装的牛皮纸，它本来系着半边蝴蝶结，天蓝色丝带，维吉尔还在录音室内跟制作人讨论新曲风格的问题，如果能提前将其制作出来，他们就可以按时收工回家过平安夜。手机弹出短信消息，维吉尔划开看了一眼，是尼禄问东西是否已收到，前三年尼禄都是以排演为由缺席圣诞，今年不知又是何借口。但丁穿着兴许是男孩寄来的礼物的纯色毛衣，在录音室外的沙发上放肆地划拉维吉尔留在那儿的吉他，摆在茶几的盒子里还有一件，应该是给他的。尼禄确实和但丁保持着一月一次的通话，维吉尔一直知道，因为但丁每次都会把他捉来开免提旁听，理由是“我不想被你们父子俩夹在中间”，唯独圣诞节尼禄会单独给他打电话，即使他们的通话时长不过一分钟，其中还有共计二十秒的空白。

沉思中他听到一段熟悉的旋律，意外与脑海里预想的曲调对上节拍。维吉尔放下耳机，对制作人说了句抱歉便起身，很快他找到音源，是坐在外面的但丁。

“你弹的？”

“对，”但丁得意地冲维吉尔挑眉，“记得咱们的复出表演吗？湿地音乐节。我喜欢这段儿，一直想拓展成一整首歌，还想着你什么时候才能反应过来。”

他怎么可能不记得。那天他们甚至带上尼禄，让他跟经纪人同在第一排。开场但丁便怂恿维吉尔来一段即兴，以庆祝漫长幕后工作的结束——

原来这是一切的起点。

两个十年，一段他作为父亲，一段他作为爱慕对象。维吉尔察觉到了，只是太晚。十八岁少年舞台角落独奏的短曲，是忘不掉的梦，是无法述说的留恋，乃至割舍不得的情愫。维吉尔让但丁再弹一次，他摸出茶几下的纸笔，他需要将它完整记录，以他个人的方式。笔珠滚动溢出的墨汁涂成一段又一段往事，蜿蜒伸展有如吉他弦，由细到粗，从上至下，跳动、紧绷，维吉尔深知尼禄拥有足以将它们带进地底长眠的倔强。

何必拘泥于此。就算他批评教育反对他的男孩多次，他亦不曾否定过男孩任何一次。音乐终将流入填补他们的裂痕。

但丁对外宣布新专辑会尝试迷幻风格，敲击乐器的使用会更加突出，整体主题则会是“一场无眠的夜”，B面还有一首全新的合作曲。音乐节的压轴表演实则是乐队的新专辑发布预热，维吉尔没有料到但丁提前约出尼禄，使用首发单曲*的计划不得不遭到更改，也许是但丁这个混蛋试听完整曲后知道了点什么，他太清楚维吉尔写词的套路，即便有三分之一的词曲部分出自他手。

男孩的错愕在维吉尔意料之中，他同样期待他听完单曲的反应。

——将是他最满意的神情。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *涉及歌曲为Do I Wanna Know  
> 我真的用很多北极猴子的歌otz


	4. 24/7（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巡演中的某一个夜晚与清晨

他清晰感知来自后脑的钝痛。没准是酒精，没准是但丁没完没了的斑鸠琴。

六月底DMC乐队开启了新专巡演Vanishing Night* Tour，尼禄因B面合作歌曲受邀全程参与，当他收到但丁的邀请邮件时，男孩只穿着平角裤，正在阔别三年的厨房冲麦片。所幸他仍然留有钥匙，挑了个父亲不在家的工作日半夜闯进房屋，在黑暗中轻车熟路地径直走进浴室，从头到脚将衣物一件一件丢在地上。或许维吉尔第二天一早回来看见满地属于男孩的脏衣服，会去房间里把没睡醒的他揪出来兴师问罪，但他并不想管那么多，此刻尼禄闭着眼站在花洒下，任由温水冲刷年轻的胴体。维吉尔连夜泡录音室主持专辑制作早已不是新鲜事，曾经男孩都靠打电动消磨没有父亲陪伴的夜晚，随后在清晨连同维吉尔为他盖好的睡毯滚下沙发，如愿以偿见到厨房内熟悉的围着围裙的背影。他还记得这位单身父亲最爱做给儿子的煎蛋早餐，形状，颜色，气味，那只将它递过来的手。说到维吉尔的手，或许让这双手干弹吉他以外的事都是暴殄天物，尼禄取下挂钩上的毛巾，两手捧着开始擦脸。毛巾柔软的纤维按到男孩紧抿的嘴唇，“柔软”，他情难自禁地对自己的动作点击暂停，音乐节谢幕的手足无措，炫目白光中蜻蜓点水的吻，后台被捉住的面热心跳。

尼禄将鼻子埋入这面熟悉的柔软。它属于维吉尔。

但丁请来了蕾蒂作为他们此次巡演的贝斯手，全美顶级贝斯手之一。与自家长辈同岁的漂亮短发女人一见到坐在桌球台边沿的尼禄，便笑吟吟地说道：“My Little Limo的吉他手？我看过你们的现场，弹得不错。”末了她挤挤眼，又补充一句，“505唱得也不错。”哦，说真的，尼禄插在牛仔裤兜内的手指绞作乱麻，他当时居然完全没有参透维吉尔的用意，否则他会全力反对父亲的自作主张。世界上的表达方式多种多样，他维吉尔为何一定要选择在舞台上——男孩的小情绪在维吉尔提琴盒进来时飞走，男人穿着黑衬衫与笔直西裤，袖口挽到手肘，而且衬衫最顶上的两颗扣子没有在它们该在的位置。他确信他无意碰到某一个桌球发出不小的动静后，维吉尔上扬了嘴角，接着他的父亲搁置原先开门的打算，折返来到男孩身边，补偿他一个不带烟气的亲吻。

没有到他负责的那首歌时，尼禄都同经纪人崔西站在台侧观看乐队的演出。墨西哥那场他喝了点酒，拎在手中的褐色玻璃酒瓶晃荡着一半液体，舞台的灯光在他的板鞋鞋头打转，晴朗夜空下维吉尔短袖袖口至尼禄送他的配对手链之间裸露的皮肤，拨动琴弦鼓动起伏的肌肉，他的后颈，他的发尾，触手可及。尼禄微微发酵的脑袋隐约记起维吉尔写过的一句“She takes a dip in my daydream”，可怜的年轻人明白现在于他而言恐怕写出这词的家伙才是沾了他白日梦的边的人，此时此刻，不论清醒与否。尼禄忘了自己是如何完成属于他的那部分表演，他可不记得他的酒量如此低迷，于是他将这一切归咎到维吉尔主音的Electricity*，吉他手唯二献声的歌曲上，他从未听维吉尔用这般低的声线，拥有胜过任何一把贝斯的性感，宛如床笫间的絮语，抽取他落在玻璃瓶底的灵魂。

巡演进行到伦敦，七月的英国将将十几度，但丁决定在崔西郊区的别墅下榻，强势的女经纪人干脆地答应了。尼禄背着乐器进入装修风格俭约的别墅第一眼注意到的便是露天泳池，“你是看上了这个吧？”左手吉他右手键盘的男孩不轻不重地踹一脚兴冲冲走在前边的叔叔，“什么节约经费，明明是借口。”男人心情大好地摇了摇他的铃鼓，沙啦啦的声响引来尼禄身后维吉尔不悦的侧目，“不是很好吗？我们可是提前了两天到这儿，享受生活，kid，你难道感觉不到伦敦的音乐气息正在欢迎你？”说完，但丁像是想起什么，把铃鼓往真皮沙发上一扔，“我想起来我还需要找崔西商量下派对的事情。”维吉尔接过尼禄手里的吉他盒，见怪不怪地向他欲言又止的男孩解释：“字面意义的派对，他和崔西都认识不少伦敦的音乐人。”

“天哪。那人一定多到爆炸。”他皱皱鼻子，在维吉尔弯腰摆放乐器的空当，尼禄注意到父亲右手手腕内侧看上去像是纹身的黑色图案。印象中它本不存在。

“会吗？我不敢请太多人，”但丁耸肩，崔西的高跟鞋声自后方传来，他朝女人努嘴，“她会咔嚓了我的，而且她还有些朋友要来呢。”

男孩坐在露天泳池边，落日不久后的暗蓝色天空倒映水面，形形色色的人从他附近走过，有几位正在高谈阔论近些年来的各类音乐流派以及未来发展趋势，依他听来，更多的是陈词滥调，大有惹维吉尔生厌的评论家们的架势。年轻的吉他手无趣地咬着果汁冷饮的吸管，搅动杯中的冰块，泳池内横陈的肉体远不及这些透明小方块对他吸引力大，他甚至还穿着整套运动服，只是将球鞋与短袜脱去摆在一旁，在泳池边上跟个五六岁的小孩子般晃脚丫，形单影只的背影与派对氛围格格不入。冰啤酒，美食，舞曲，派对理应放纵，派对理应享受，尼禄饮下一口果汁，谢绝了第三位试图邀他喝酒的青春靓丽女模特，随后朝泳池另一端被女孩簇拥的但丁比中指。

微凉的水溅到男孩的脚踝，他低头，正对上维吉尔把散落前额的湿发向后梳去，水珠顺着男人的指缝滑下脸庞轮廓线，消失在下颌线尽头，他一时之间竟不知该让视线停靠在何处，即使水面之上露出的仅仅是维吉尔锁骨以上的部分。他的父亲伸手扶住泳池的瓷砖内壁，尼禄再一次看见那块小小的纹身，黑色字母，与手掌平行，一晃而过。“我看了你好一会儿。”夹了水汽，却不难听出维吉尔语调里的不快。

尼禄重新把那根塑料吸管放回齿间蹂躏，尚未融化的冰块在杯底进行圆舞曲：“我以为你在跟那些朋友聊天，你知道的，”他的脚后跟抵着光滑瓷砖摩擦，竭尽所能地摆出不在意的姿态，“我不想像傻子一样杵在人群中央。”

属于中年男性的健壮身躯撑着泳池边缘自水中抬起，那些因发力隆起的肌肉借着一丝余晖在男孩飘忽不定的眼中留存。酷暑期的室内现场，倘若空调系统与通风效果太差，演出不等过半乐队成员们便大汗淋漓，尼禄也是借几次室内才见识到浑身湿透的维吉尔是何模样，何况维吉尔总穿得比但丁严实正式，半透明白衬衫包裹的身体往往更引人注目，他不愿承认自己有多爱在台侧窥视父亲后颈晶亮的汗水。此刻同样浑身湿透的维吉尔单穿一条泳裤，坐在尼禄身旁，父亲大腿与地面接触留下的水渍，运动后散发的热气，皆令他无法抑制运动服下升腾的粉色。

维吉尔抬起右手轻轻扯出男孩嘴里的吸管，放回玻璃杯，他盯着父亲唇角柔软的一点，“实际上，我并不打算同他们深交。如果你希望我在你身边，你可以直接来找我。任何时候。”背景音充斥嘈杂的派对音乐，尽管维吉尔的声音恢复了往常的平淡，尼禄仍然可以不受外界影响单独将父亲的话挑出来。好吧，他确实是有点儿寂寞了，因为派对的热闹统统与他无关，他想要的才不是徒有其表的狂欢，男孩把带有他掌心温度的玻璃杯塞进维吉尔怀里，收起垂在边沿的双腿，半蹲着飞快地在那一点上落下一啄。他们身处派对现场最暗的角落。

“既然你这么说了，”舌尖沾到已然温热的水珠，那是他的体温，尼禄让舌头在口腔内打了个转。“陪我出去走走，只有我们。”

他露出今晚的第一个笑容。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *巡演名首字母缩写是cp名  
> *Electricity-Arctic Monkeys


End file.
